


DRA/SDRA2 Writing Collection

by BlueEnhancers



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Shinji & Yuki’s friendship is nice and we stan a good father figure for Yuki, Void!Kiyoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnhancers/pseuds/BlueEnhancers
Summary: Like I’m pretty sure 99.9% of this is just gonna be mostly comfort ships or small shorts but it is what it is.1: SDRA2 AU, Rei finds out Kiyoka is alive but the way she finds out is not a way she’d ever want to.2: Kiyoka/Akane fluff.3: Shinji & Yuki go for a jog.4: Tsurugi & Nishiwaza spend some time together.5: Yuuki/Nikei content!
Relationships: Kasai Shinji & Maeda Yuki, Kinjo Tsurugi/Nishiwaza Juu (OC), Maeda Yuki/Yomiuri Nikei, Maki Kiyoka/Taira Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Threatening Encounter (SDRA2 AU)

Her surroundings were nearly completely dark just like the room around her and despite telling herself she wasn’t scared, well...she had to admit the situation was a bit frightening. But that didn’t override she was quite angry with whoever her captor was as they had most likely come up behind her and knocked her out while she was preparing to plan on how she would enter the simulation with Teruya.

Attempting to move her arms only resulted in Rei finding out her hands were restrained behind her back by a pair of handcuffs. At least she wasn’t sitting on a cold floor as instead she was seated in a chair pulled up to a table with a lamp above it dimly lighting the room.

That was enough to tell her she was most likely going to be interrogated, but by who? The voids were inside that simulator and just as she began pondering on that question the door swung open and Rei looked up only for her eyes to widen as a familiar pair of blue eyes looked into her own yellow ones.

“Kiyoka...” Rei said and sounding as if she were nearly breathless all of a sudden, but how? Hadn’t Kiyoka died along with every other student in the killing game? If anything the former ultimate professor was at a loss of words and in complete shock as Kiyoka approached her and pushed the chair she was sitting in back and away from the table.

“Why do you look so surprised? It’s as if you’ve seen a ghost.” Kiyoka said with a low growl only for her to start laughing rather manically as to Rei’s horror the other’s eyes became just like the other voids and the one that Tsurugi had tried to get rid of so desperately. 

Despite feeling as if she couldn’t only moments earlier Rei found her voice. “K-Kiyoka? Y-You are alive, why didn’t you—“ Rei shut her eyes as she flinched when Kiyoka almost violently pulled her by the collar of her coat.

“Shut up! Do you know what I went through? First I nearly died, then you left with Teruya & Tsurugi!! You didn’t hear my screams or pleas! Then when I finally make my way back I’m laughed at and turned away because they believe I’m dead! Don’t act as if you’re happy to see me!” Kiyoka’s void eyes were highly active as Rei trembled not knowing what to say.

“I-I’m sorry..I had no idea but you don’t have to—“ Rei was cut off once more as Kiyoka didn’t hold back from yelling in her face, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “You think I care for what you have to offer? You are staying here with me until Mikado succeeds!” The chair was knocked over accidentally with the side of Rei’s face hitting the cold hard floor which made her groan in pain.

Realization sunk in that Kiyoka was badly hurt and traumatized possibly more so than her, Teruya & Tsurugi. But what could she possibly do now? All she could try and do was think of a way to help Kiyoka somehow and get out of here before more people would be killed.


	2. In Her Arms (Kiyoka Maki/Akane Taira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepairs go brr.

You close your eyes and press your face into the crook of her neck without a second thought as your exhaustion is practically impossible to avoid at this point and you start to wonder if you really could’ve gone any longer without sleeping. You don’t even flinch as the maid takes one of your hands into her own carefully and wraps the bandages around your hand with her free hand carefully before placing a kiss on the top of your hand gently as you let out a sigh.

“Oh, Kiyoka..if you needed to be taken care of it’s okay to ask.” Akane softly whispers into your ear as she tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear, holding you closely to her now as if you weren’t already close enough considering you practically snuggled up to her suddenly. Her embrace is so warm, gentle and comforting it’s practically like heaven on earth for you.

You incoherently mumble against the skin of her neck and honestly you are one-hundred percent sure you’re ready to fall asleep right then and there in her arms. You move your right hand and slightly wiggle your fingers the feeling of the bandages is a bit uncomfortable but you’ll cope, after all it’s much more easier than trying to wear those uncomfortable gloves.

“Mhhh..” You sleepily groan as your girlfriend picks you up in a bridal style carry and laughs softly and it looks like she intends on carrying you to your shared bedroom, not that you mind a nap would certainly sound nice. “Kiyoka~ cuddlebug~ Are you gonna fall asleep in my arms? Not even an I love you?” Akane teases you playful.

“Akaneee, mhh..love youuu.” You grumble and curl up in her hold as she carries you upstairs and laughs at your sleepy grumbling almost as if she finds the pouting expression upon your face somewhat cute. You don’t know if you’ve reached the bedroom yet and probably not as you don’t care to try and open your eyes and see.

You practically welcome sleep with open arms as you doze off without a care in the world and the comforting sounds of your girlfriend giggling as she fawns over how cute she finds you when you’re sleepy like this.


	3. Out For A Jog (Shinji Kasai & Yuki Maeda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki goes for a jog with Shinji.

“So, li'l bro!! How's it hanging?" Shinji asks you with a grin on his face, the man awaits for you to catch up to him as you are most likely going to head out rather soon like you usually do.

You look at him and give a small smile, "It's good." You reply. The ultimate firefighter laughs and motions for you to follow him. “That’s good to hear, Yuuki! How about we head out for a jog?” He says as he leads you outside, just as you expected.

The pair of you decide to jog along the shoreline after heading outside. You both continue jogging, Shinji leading the way while you keep up behind. Eventually you reach a point where there is no more water on the beach and you have to stop. To be honest you had gotten so caught up in jogging with Shinji and talking with him that you lost track of time.

"Alright, that'll do us for today." The man says as he sits down on some grass. You also join him as the pair of you take a break. "I probably over did it a little in terms of the physical activity, but you really did do great kid, as always."

With your day done, the two of you head back. The rest of the week passes by mostly like that, with you working hard towards getting stronger and him encouraging you.  
He's a great guy and you're glad to be friends with someone like him. It's amazing what friendship and the support of others can do for you, in some ways it made you appreciate what you had all the more.

You hope that one day you'll be stronger, not as strong as Shinji as you think that'd be impossible but just getting stronger would be enough. Though you are going to head back to your dorm and rest for a bit as your quite tired from today's jog. “Thanks, big bro.” You say quietly under your breath with a small smile.


	4. Work Of Art (Tsurugi Kinjo/OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cringe culture is dead, we are shipping canon/fanon with dangan OCs.

"Tsurugi!! This way!!" You wave excitedly, motioning for him to come up near the front of the art museum where you are waiting.

He sighs with a small smile before making his way over to you, the both of you heading up the large staircase and passing by many people. Eventually you reach a large glass door with an arrow on it. "This is it!"You say excitedly as you push the door open and gesture for him to follow you.

Once you open it up and see a large room filled with paintings, sculptures, statues and other works of art. It’s amazing! As an ultimate artist, nearly everything in the room catches your eye. The walls are covered with paintings of landscapes, cities and even some scenes from fairy tales. There are several different statues, some of Gods and Goddesses from various cultures or religions, a couple of large marble sculptures of satyr and even a few abstract paintings.

"Nishiwaza. Are you alright? You look like your about to burst.”

"I'm fine! I'm just so excited! I can't believe it's just as amazing in person as it looked online in those videos!" You say, spinning around in a circle. There is an adjoining room where there are some works of sculpture, but they're all either too big or too delicate to touch. “Tsurugi!! Come here!" You yell, sprinting towards one of the statues without thinking about if he will catch up quickly or not. You quickly turn around when you realize that Tsurugi isn't following you, instead he's just standing still and looking around at some of the pieces. He seems a bit unsure of what to do next.

"Hey, c’mon!!!"

He sighs, makes his way over to you and stops in front of the statue you were originally heading towards. 

“Ah, what’s this one?” He asks.

"That's Nyx, the goddess of the night. She watches over sleep and dreams." You say.

"Oh really now? What's this one?"

You immediately smile, excited and happy at the opportunity to tell him what you know about these sculptures. “That one is Erebus, god of darkness and the afterlife in the religion of the same name." You say.

"Darkness? Interesting....” Tsurugi says, scratching the back of his head a bit.

"Hey, come look at this one." You say, walking away from Erebus to another piece.

"I'm listening." He replies with a genuine smile upon his face.  
"That one is Melior, the god of light and the sun." You say, pointing to the statue.

"You sure know a lot, huh?” Tsurugi says, a bit amazed.

"Yeah, I do know a lot, actually, I'm reading up on the history of these statues because I'm going to be creating a exhibit about them."

"Really? That's incredible, I'm sure you'll do great."

"Yeah and thank you!! But you want to know something, Rugi?" You say, locking eyes with him.

"What's that?"

"Even in this room, you’re my favorite work of art to look at.” You say with a bright smile, before grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

“N-Nishiwaza!” You hear Tsurugi utter, before he yanks you into a quick hug and gives you a quick kiss on the lips.

You can't help but laugh and throw your arms around him. "You're welcome!"

"W-well um...thank you. For the compliment.”

You just continue to smile as you press your forehead to his and stare into his eyes lovingly. “Anytime, babe.”

Yeah, this was going to be an amazing date. The next few hours would involve you trying to take as many pictures with Tsurugi as possible, as well as just being amazed by everything in the museum. You were more than happy to spend time with him like this.


	5. Doesn’t Have To Be A Full Interview (Yuuki Maeda/Nikei Yomiuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky pen!

"Are you really sure you want to talk to me? Nikei, I’m honored. But everyone else here has such greater talents and they are all the more deserving of being interviewed.” You say.

"I suppose that might be true…but what about you?.”

“What about me?” 

"Yuu, who said an interview is just going to revolve around your talent? Maybe I just want to get to know more about you. Doesn’t even have to be a full interview, we can just talk for a bit.” Nikei says with a chuckle.

"Oh, alright..”

Nikei smiles at you as he sits down in one of the chairs across from you. Seeing him smile makes you smile as well, it’s nice really. The look on his face and the tone of his voice seems genuine and so it puts you at ease. A few moments later you are sipping some hot tea as he begins to speak.

"I won't bother beating around the bush, I would rather get this out in the open now. Yeah? So. Tell me about your family!”

“Oh? Well. It’s really just always been my mother and I.” You respond.

"A father? Other family, perhaps?”

You nervously laugh at Nikei's sudden line of questioning. Once again you think choosing to interview someone else would’ve been better for Nikei, you don’t really have anything interesting to talk about or tell him. “No. Just us." You answer.

"Well, at least you still have someone!" Nikei responds, a smile still gracing his features. “Hmm, say. Does your mom cook for you?"

"O-Oh? Yeah! She does! I can cook on my own just fine but my mom makes really amazing homemade meals." Your expression brightens.

Nikei listens intently, you're unaware that he may or may not have specifically asked that question just to see you light up. It's like he can tell a good story all the while having a genuine desire to hear them. Though maybe that's just you.

"I love her cooking, I could eat all the meals she cooks every day! I especially love it when she makes one of my favorites after I’ve had a rough day at school.." You laugh fondly.

"Tell me about it, after I've had a tough day I just want to relax and eat something good." Nikei smiles.

The two of you continue to talk for quite awhile as the day passes, your worries and concerns forgotten. You realize that you can ask him anything, and he will not judge you or pretend to know anything. He sees you as an equal, and that alone is comforting to you.

"Oh, the end of our time is near and I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Yuu."

"It's been nice talking to you too." You beam.

Nikei smiles, stands up and extending a hand to you, helps you to your feet. "I think I saw someone over there I'd like to talk to next. But, Yuuki. I hope you know I think you’re a really interesting guy.”

"Huh?” You mutter.

Nikei laughs softly, and then pulls you into a firm hug. "Never forget that." He lets go of you, and begins to walk away.

As you watch him walk away you almost feel at a loss for words, breathless even. He sees you and treats you as an equal and thinks you’re interesting. Someone as talented and amazing as him? You can only wonder.


End file.
